Welcome Makoto
by TheBloodyArrow
Summary: Suzune was at first Hibari's childhood friend, his best friend. But all that changes one day. Rated M for lemon! HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

Suzune, Hibari's childhood friend was lying down on his bed hugging a pillow while he was reading a book. "Ne, Kyoya," the brown haired girl asked as she rolled onto her back., "Do you love me?" "Hn." was his reply. The brown haired girl smiled and began humming her favorite song. After a second had passed, she began to complain.

"Kyoya, I'm bored. entertain me." Hibari continued reading his book ignoring the whiny girl. Suzune began poking at his sides causing him to withdraw his tonfas. Suzune gulped and ran as fast as she could with Hibari chasing after her around the room. (The room was HUGE by the way) Hibari was about to hit Suzune until she accidently tripped on her feet pulling Hibari down onto the bed with her. Suzune laid with Hibari ontop of her whose hands were on both sides of her head, holding his weight off of her. Hibari breathed in her scent.

"You smell like...sakuras..." Hibari stated. He nuzzled his head against her neck and growled possesively. He slowly and gently licked Suzune's neck making her gasp. His lips turned into a smirk and he bit her on the neck. Suzune yelped in pain squirming underneath the raven haired boy trying to get free. Hibari pinned her wrists down to stop her from moving. Suzune stopped after a while feeling exhausted. She felt a cold liquid run down her neck and in between her breasts.

"Kyo-!" she said before Hibari captured her lips with his. He cupped her face as the two engaged in a make out session. Hibari pushed down deepening the kiss and gently nibbled on Suzune's lower lip. She gasped allowing Hibari to snake his tongue inside her wet cavern. His tongue glided over hers and envaded her entire mouth. As he pulled back, their tongues were connected by a string of saliva. Hibari dived back to her neck again and began nibbling on her skin. He allowed his tongue to lick her blood.

"Your mine." Hibari growled and began unbuttoning her shirt. At the same time, his tongue traced the blood the trailed down inbetween the brown haired girl's breasts. Suzune moaned his name as she began removing his shirt as well. Their shirts were thrown somewhere in the room. Hibari pushed Suzune farther back on the bed. He began nipping and sucking at her nipple and teased the other with his hand until it was erect. His hand moved down to the hem of Suzune's skirt.

"Wait, Kyoya." Suzune's sweet voice panted. "What?" he growled. "Don't you think we're..going a little too far?" she slightly blushed. Hibari ignored her and dived back down to her neck giving her love bites. "Kyoya? Are you listening to me?" she asked in between moans. Hibari grinded his hips against hers. Suzune gasped as she felt his huge erection. She pushed him back and backed up against the headboard of his bed. She covered herself with the blanket and trembled. Hibari gained his senses and backed away from the brown haired girl. Suzune gathered her clothes as fast as she could and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"Wait, Kyoya." Suzune's delicious voice panted. "What?" I surprisingly growled. "Don't you think we're...going a little too far?" she slightly blushed. I didn't hear what she said and dived to her neck leaving my marks on her. "Kyoya? Are you listening to me?" she asked in between moans. My body moved on its own and grinded my hips against hers. Suzune gasped and pushed me off of her. She backed up against the headboard of the bed. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself with it and trembled. I finally realize what was happening. I was being rejected. I backed up into the wall as Suzune gathered her clothes and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I ran my hand through my raven hair and gritted my teeth. _What was I thinking? Now I screwed us up. _I groaned and laid down on my bed and tried to keep my mind off of Suzune, but it didn't help. I kept on remembering her smooth creamy skin, her soft lips touching mine, and the curves that created her body. My hands shook craving to touch her once again, but my mind knew I couldn't. Soon, I drifted off into darkness.

* * *

Hibari grinded his hips against mine. I felt his huge erection and gasped. It had gone too far. Weren't we just best friends? I pushed him off of me and backed away from him. I covered my half naked body with the blanket and my body surprisingly trembled. Kyoya began backing away from so I gathered my clothes and made a dash to the bathroom. Thank god there was one in his room. I slumped against the sunk to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I heard a groan from outside the door. "Kyoya..." I softly whispered to myself. I could feel the heat from the places where his large, muscular hands roamed. I could feel his hot breathe against my skin. I could hear his growls and grunts. I craved for his hands to touch me again, but I knew he wouldn't do it. I dressed myself and saw Kyoya sleeping as I exited the bathroom. I sat down next to him and ran my fingers through his silky raven hair. My fingers accidentally brushed against his ear causing him to stir. He shifted a little and groaned my name. I could feel my face heating up.

* * *

Hibari woke up to find his house empty and a note from Suzune which read :

_Kyoya, _

_If you're looking for me, I went home. Sorry to_

_ worry you. I'll be fine so don't come over or else I'll be _

_mad at you . Just joking. I'll see you at school _

_tomorrow. _

_ Suzune ^-^_

Hibari ran out of the house grabbing his tonfas along the way in search of Suzune. He looked through every alley and street. When he finally came to the last alley, he heard a cry. "Stop! Stop! Sto-" a girl cried. Hibari saw three men along with the girl. One held her wrist to prevent her from moving, one was covering her mouth with a clothe, and the last one was groping the girl's breasts and his hand was in her skirt. Hibari took a closer look at the girl and realized it was Suzune. _Where's her weapon? She should be able to fight! _Hibari aimlessly looked around and spotted her staff on the ground. Hibari began releasing a dark aura. He beat the three men to a bloody pulp. "Don't you dare touch my things." Hibari coldly said as he glared at the men. He carried Suzune bridal style and untied the clothe from her mouth. "Where are we going?" Suzune quietly asked. "Home." Hibari quickly walked to Suzune's apartment.

He quickly and impatiently entered the apartment and locked the door behind him. He dashed to Suzune's room and put her down. he gripped her around the waist and hissed, "Where did they touch you?" Suzune pointed to her breasts. Hibari unclasped her bra and began nibbling on her nipple. Suzune moaned and arched her back. The two stumbled back onto the bed. Hibari slipped a hand under her shirt and squeezed the other breast and fondled with it. "Next?" he asked panting. Suzune pointed to her ear. Hibari moved his mouth to her ear as his pushed his knee in between hers. Suzune moaned in ectasy as he put pressure on her core and licked the shell of her twined her fingers with his raven hair. Hibari nibbled and licked her ear lobe making her moan some more. "Next?" Suzune pointed to her pink lips. Hibari captured her lips into an aggressive and rough kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip and pushed his tongue into her wet cavern. His tongue rubbed the roof of her mouth and brushed her tongue. He pulled back, both panting. "Next?" Suzune blushed as she took his hand and guided it down to her core. Hibari stripped off his shirt and kissed her one more time before sliding her skirt down. His fingers rubbed her through the clothe making her moan in pleasure. "Kyoya!" Suzune moaned. Hibari slid his hand into her pants and teased her clit. "Hmmm? Someone's already wet." Hibari seductively whispered into Suzune's ear. He entered one finger into her, then a second finger, and soon after, a third. He thrusted his fingers in and out of her until her juices came on his hand. He sat up licking each finger one by one slowly, teasing Suzune. "Hnnn. Kyoya," she moaned softly, "Hurry..." Hibari stripped of his pants and his boxers flinging them away. Suzune stared at his large member and blushed. Hibari smirked and kissed her. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in concern knowing that it was her first time. She nodded. Hibari positioned his member at her entrance and thrusted in quickly. Suzune yelped in pain and tears ran down her rosy cheeks. Hibari passionately kissed her again waiting for her to adjust. "Kyoya," she whispered. Kyoya thrusted in and out of her as she moved her hips in sync. "Kyoya! I'm gonna!" Suzune's hot seed was released as Hibari thrusted a couple more times until he came too. Suzune flopped onto the bed exhausted.

"I'm not done with you yet." Hibari smirked mischievously. He flip Suzune onto her hands and knees and began to slam into her from behind. She gripped the bed sheets and arched her back as she moaned his name countless times. Suzune quickly came again followed by Hibari. His hot seed filled her up and dripped down her leg. The two collapsed onto the bed. "Ne, Kyoya, I love you. Do you love me?" Suzune softly asked. Hibari supped the brown haired girl's face and stared into her baby blue eyes. He kissed her passionately and hungrily. He rolled on top of her keeping their lips connected. "How can you have so much energy?" Suzune asked as they pulled apart for air. Hibari smirked and continued kissing her red lips. He gently bit her lower lip making her gasp and took the chance to slip his tongue in. Suzune moaned as he rubbed his tongue on the roof of her mouth. "Kyoya, please, I'm tired." Suzune managed to say as Hibari kissed her. "Hn." he grunted and rolled off of her. "I love you too." Hibari whispered a his lover fell asleep.

* * *

-One Month Later-

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Oh my god! I'm pregnant! How am I going to tell Kyoya?_ Someone began knocking on the bathroom door.

"Suzune? What's taking you so long?" my best friend, Julianna asked through the other side of the door. I opened the door just a crack and motioned for the black haired girl to come in.

"Julie, I'm pregnant." I whispered to her. Her eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT!" I covered her mouth and hushed her, "What do you mean your pregnant?"

"I'm having a baby..."

"Who's baby...HIBARI!" I nodded, "Wait, that means...you had sex with him! My innocent, little Suzune is growing up." Julie dramatically cried.

"What about you and Bel?" I teased back. My best friend blushed madly.

"W-we've only g-gone halfway w-way. I-I-I always stop him c-cause I'm scared." We giggled until another person began knocking at the door.

"Suzune, what are you doing in there? Hurry up. I'm getting impatient." Kyoya called.

"O-o-okay," I stammered. We quickly ran out of the bathroom bumping into our boyfriends.

"Why was Julianna in the bathroom too?" Kyoya asked.

"Girl stuff," Julie piped up, "Come on Bel." She grabbed the blonde's arm and pecked him on the lips shyly. He roughly pressed his lips against hers and squeezed Julie's ass. My face turned multiple shades of red and pink. Kyoya grabbed me around my waist and guided me to the door out of the apartment. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Out." We arrived at a cute, small cafe and took our seats. "This place is so cute!" I giggled. Kyoya placed his head on his hand and smirked at me. "What?" I asked innocently. He leaned over and pecked me on the cheek. Some couple bumped into the back of my chair, throwing me off my seat.

I glared at them and said, "Watch where your going."

"Suzune?"

"Yes Kyoya?" I turned to Kyoya smiling.

* * *

A stupid coupled bumped into my girl making her fall off her seat. She glared coldly at them and hissed, "Watch where your going." I rushed over to her making sure she was alright before glaring at the couple who knocked her.

"Suzune?" I questionned.

"Yes Kyoya?" my Suzune asked smiling. Suzune was acting weird, like she was having a- "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that to them!" she began crying hysterically -mood swings... I carried her to my house since hers was being occupied. I dropped her onto my bed when she had gone back to her normal self and she yelped in surprise. I climbed on top of her and gently kissed her as she kissed back.

"Are you pregnant?" I asked pulling away from her when she wanted more. She nodded and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how you would react." she said quietly.

"How did you think I was going to react?" She shrugged and stared into my eyes.

"How am I going to attend school? People are bound to find out."

"You can stay in the disciplinary committee room or the roof with me." She murmured on okay before smiling for me.

* * *

-Nine Months Later-

"Kyoya, I think my water broke. Take me the hospital...NOW!" Hibari rushed her to the hospital. Half an hour later, Suzune had given birth to a baby boy. Kyoya entered the room seeing his lover holding their baby boy. "Isn't he cute? He looks just like you." Hibari smirked and kissed her on the head wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to hold him?" Hibari nodded. Suzune carefully passed the baby to him. Hibari smiled at the baby.

"Makoto..." Hibari looked at Suzune.

"Did you say something?"

"Let's name him Makoto!" she said with a sincere smile.

"Sure, whatever you like." Hibari said as he passed Makoto back to her. He leaned down and kissed her gently and smiled.

As their baby opened his eyes, Suzune cooed, "Makoto, welcome to our family."

* * *

I hope you all like it! . I was thinking of writing a one-shot for Bel do you think? Please tell me in your feedback/review! .


	2. Author's Note

I'm thinking of doing a sequel now thanks to Hana Izuru! So be alert! Thanks readers for...well reading my stories!


End file.
